ragazza di Draco
by musical awesomeness seiuli
Summary: draco / wheres bella edward? cosa è successo? perché è bella con Draco? cambiamenti più tardi nella storia
1. Chapter 1

ecco il primo capitolo ...  
(Bella POV)  
Ciao il mio nome è Isabella Swan, ma se mi chiami Isabella I sarà o si irritano e uno schiaffo voi o voglio dire qualcosa di veramente fastidioso a voi e continuate a dire che fino ad arrivare davvero arrabbiato ... Non mi fanno ricorso a tale materia.  
Proprio ora devo andare a scuola dove la maggior parte probabilmente il mio fidanzato molestatore Edwierdo sarà. E 'fastidioso che mi segue ovunque. Ha anche usato il suo fascino per ottenere in tutte le mie classi e onestamente è così fastidioso, lui mi guarda quando dormo e questa è la parte peggiore hes un vegetariano vamp, ma vuole ancora il mio sangue. So im stupido per stare con lui, ma mi piace di lui e questo è quello che importa ... penso.  
Così oggi la sua famiglia non era a scuola e questo è spaventoso non era nemmeno il sole, io potevo pensare, non potevo fare nulla senza la mia mente pensa subito indietro a lui. Im di partire per la palestra adesso sooo penso male dover restare ai margini ancora una volta (sigh). "Bella Swan", l'allenatore ha detto (vedi anche gli insegnanti oggi non chiamarmi bella) "yes mr. Hitler"  
ho detto con circospezione. "Join signora Angela per la partita di pallavolo per favore", ha detto sorridendo con calore "non posso solo stare in disparte come sempre" "no, non oggi, oggi stiamo avendo un torneo"  
"Oh gioia" mormorai sotto il mio respiro poi ho iniziato ad ascoltare la cagna dall'inferno aka lauren "signore", ha detto in quella voce sreechy di lei "perché dobbiamo vs lei succhia", ha deriso me tutto d'un tratto mi dimentico edwierdo e voglio giocare duro per dimostrare che lei dosent sapere come sono bravo "Vedremo meglio whos in un minuto" le dico con noncuranza "Quando ho fischiare iniziare a giocare" coach Hitler dice: "Sbrigati poi" ho dimenticato di menzionare io sono molto maleducato agli insegnanti quando voglio essere. poi un fischio.  
Ho visto lauren servire "non prendere sempre come im attesa di giocare (notare il sarcasmo)  
(Tempo di salto)  
Negli ultimi secondi angela impostare la palla per me e l'ho sbattuto proprio sul naso, Laurens e ho sentito un crack ... Mi misi a ridere fino tantissimo ero sul pavimento, anche mr. hitlerwas crollare.  
Lauren d'altra parte è stato imbronciato come un bambino piccolo, che appena mi ha fatto ridere di più. gettò un pugno e mi sorprende che l'ho preso. Nella mia testa im come "whoa".  
(Tempo di salto)  
Im a casa e edweird trova nella parte anteriore della sua auto e mi fa cenno nei pressi di "Hey, dove sei stato oggi il sole non" ho detto con attenzione "Bella abbiamo bisogno di parlare", ha detto uh oh thats la linea è stata spaventato i circa in passato "Vieni", ha detto a camminare verso la foresta Siamo andati a questa cosa prato nella foresta contavo nella mia testa 3 2 1 "bella la nostra famiglia è in partenza", ha detto davvero male pensare a lui andare.  
"Quindi devo dire charlie poi anche andare bene" ho detto nervosamente perché sapevo cosa stava per dire "no bella solo la mia famiglia e me stesso", ha detto in tono monotono  
hahahhaha quindi non c'è i motivi primo capitolo rivedere una bella recensione per favore


	2. Chapter 2

(BELLA POV)  
Mi alzai di trovare una donna, occhi castani, slenderbody piccola e un bastone in mano, che mi fissavano "Ciao che ci fai in camera mia", ho detto con cautela "Sono venuto a trovarti per il mio maestro" parlava in modo che solo potessi sentire "um bene così come posso aiutarvi" ho detto poi sorrise lei sorrise "potrebbe venire con me tornare al mio padrone saremo genere", ha detto bene "Non so" il suo sorriso si spense " ho bisogno di dire charl-papà "poi sorrise di nuovo" già fatto ".  
Bella le valigie e se ne andò con la gentile signora "la vita sicuramente andrà meglio" pensò.

(Tempo di salto)  
Siamo in questa splendida residenza del verde con un giardino meraviglioso è un po 'castigo e oscurità, ma è ciò che mi piace (la maggior parte del tempo). "Oooops ho dimenticato di presentarmi im Bellatrix Lestrange ma puoi chiamarmi Trixy of course" si fermò a prendere un respiro "io vi presento agli altri quando arriviamo dentro", ha detto con voce felice. "Ill Mi presento così im Isabella Swan, mi chiamano bella" ho detto educatamente.

(Tempo di salto) (cant essere disturbato scrivere tanto sarà noioso)  
(Bella POV)  
Sono venuto dentro e davvero hot ragazzo biondo dai capelli - mi sento più a suo agio in mezzo alla gente ora non so perché ma-i-fischiò lupo a lui e disse: "daaayyymm" si voltò e mi guardò "non è il tuo male da soli ", ha detto poi sorrise gustoso mmmm ho poi ricordato Trixy" Trixy che è piacere per gli occhi laggiù "ho detto" lui è mio nipote ", ha detto Bella è infastidito si rivolse a boy mistero" qual'è il tuo nome ", ha detto" Draco Malfoy ", ha disse poi sorrise. "Oohh latin significat draco i similitudine valde" ho detto sogghignando verso di lui ma lui sorrise e disse: "SIC linquas loqui", ha detto gentilmente "L'ho imparato quando ero un bambino" bella gli disse. "Okay ragazzi sono fatto ora" Trixy ha detto sorridendo che è stata sorridere tutto il giorno sin da quando ha portato qui bella. "Oh na stiamo parlando solo nelle nostre menti, sì".  
"Draco chiedere al nostro Signore, se egli vorrebbe vedere il nuovo arrivato", ha detto in un monotono "Okay" si rivolse a bella "Torno subito indietro", ha detto poi alzò la mano da baciare le nocche.  
"Un uomo signore" mormorò Trixy

(Tempo di salto)  
"Bella vi prego di ascoltare e di ascoltare attentamente, elica di prua quando siamo davanti al nostro Signore, si rivolgono a lui come" mio signore "e fare quello che dice" Trixy dice a Bella. Entrarono. C'era un uomo con un serpente e stavano parlando l'un l'altro in lingua serpente e Bella si avvicinò e disse: "Ciao il mio amico slythering" in Serpentese. "Mio signore", ha detto in Serpentese "ciao, dove hai imparato a parlare con i serpenti"  
disse con voce calma che era quasi bello.  
"Io posso parlare per gli animali il mio signore", ha detto honetly "il mio Signore mi perdono se im scortese ma Draco hanno una ragazza", ha detto in parceltongue, anche lei ha effettivamente arrossì arrossire!  
Ma il Signore Oscuro è stato appena ridacchiando e disse: "no, ma pansy si strugge dopo di lui", ha detto si stanno seccando "sheesh alleggerire stavo solo chiedendo a qualcuno l'uomo ne pensi r sta per uccidere qualcuno", come lei ha detto che ha ottenuto più arrabbiato e più arrabbiato poi appena spuntato "Se il tuo NON ANDARE AD ASCOLTARE ALLORA Dont stay here", ha detto in una micidiale voce "HEY TOMMY WANNA DUEL", ha detto con voce triste "io non voglio farti del male mio signore", ha ammesso di aver ignorato la sua e impostare un duello match "bring it on vecchio", ha detto ridendo ... Gettò l'incantesimo di morte a lei solo un cenno con la mano "avete avuto modo di fare di meglio Voldy", ha insultato, ha detto uno grasso di parole e lei era un pilota fantasma "portarlo sul ragazzo", ha detto che cambiato di nuovo come tutti le maledizioni sono state inviate a lei li schivò tutti come se fossero mosche "è che tutto ciò che hai" lei lo turbano e lo sapeva ma couldnt smettere di lanciare altre magie di lei. Quando vide che era stanco si sentiva lavaggio senso di colpa attraverso il suo "mi dispiace di fare Sei stanco mio signore, ma vorrei sapere dove Draco è ora", ha detto che lo rende come se lei couldnt fregare di meno ma come non sapevano che aveva un panno morbido individuare per lui ...

Non odiarmi ho solo bisogno di riposare il mio pc si spegne se lascio sul favore buone recensioni


	3. Chapter 3

Spero che ti è piaciuto ultimo capitolo ho aggiunto la mia fantasia ad esso DISCLAIMER  
(BELLA POV)  
Sono tornato nella mia stanza nel palazzo e mi è stato l'ascolto di canzoni kelly Clarkson, ma uno ha colpito la mia attenzione. "Sai il letto si sente più caldo dormire qui da solo che so che il sogno a colori e fare le cose che voglio", ha cantato mentre ancheggiando alle parole "pensi che hai il meglio di me che hai avuto l'ultima risata"  
ha cantato in armonia ", ma si pensa che tutto è andato bene"  
"Pensare mi hai lasciato ripartiti pensare che id accorrono indietro"  
"Baby tu non mi conosci causare il male morto"  
Bella cantava splendidamente, ma non era a conoscenza di un certo HOTSTUFF guardarla con aria sognante (Draco Malfoy).  
CORO "ciò che non ti uccide ti rende più forte, stare un po 'più alto"  
"Non significa im solitario Quando sono solo"  
"Ciò che dosent ti uccide ti rende un combattente, passi ancora più leggero"  
"Non significa più im causare andato"  
"Ciò che dosent ti uccide ti rende più forte, più forte"  
"Just me, myself and I"  
"Hai sentito che stavo ricominciando con qualcuno di nuovo" non significa im solitario Quando sono solo "  
"Ti hanno detto che ero di passare su di voi"  
"Non pensavo che id tornare"  
"Id tornare swinging"  
"Si tenta di rompere me, ma si vede"  
è stata senza badare a Draco, ma ha appena seduto e guardava con amore ai suoi occhi (whoa Non ho mai conosciuto Draco aveva un cuore Penso di essere stato sbagliato)  
lei continuava a cantare.  
"Ciò che dosent ti uccide ti rende più forte"  
"Sopportare un po 'più alto" "non significa im solitario Quando sono solo"  
"Ciò che non ti uccide ti rende un combattente passi ancora più leggero"  
"Non significa più im causare andato"  
"Ciò che non ti uccide ti rende .. più forte, più forte"  
"Just me, myself and I"  
"Ciò che non ti uccide ti rende più forte stare un po 'più alto"  
"Non significa im solitario Quando sono solo"  
"Grazie a te Ho una cosa nuova iniziato"  
"Grazie a voi non im the Broken Hearted"  
"Grazie a voi im finalmente pensare a me"  
"Sai, alla fine della giornata a sinistra era solo il mio inizio"  
"Alla fine"  
"Ciò che non ti uccide ti rende più forte"  
"Stare un po 'più alto"  
"Non significa im solitario Quando sono solo"  
"Ciò che non ti uccide ti rende un combattente"  
"Passi ancora più leggero"  
"Non significa più im causare andato"  
Bella ha preso il po 'più difficile "quello che non ti uccide ti rende più forte, più forte"  
"Just me, myself and I"  
"Ciò che non ti uccide ti rende più forte"  
"Stare un po 'più alto"  
"Non significa in solitario Quando sono solo"  
"Il tuo non solo".  
Si alzò e saltò quando vide dormire draco e lei ridacchiò sotto il suo respiro. Aveva un'aria così tranquilla.  
Bella si avvicinò al letto e laici accanto a lui finché non si svegliò.  
Purtroppo si è svegliato troppo "hot stuff Mattina" early disse seducente,  
ma in realtà era sera. "Awww aspetta. Hai bisogno di ..", ha detto mentre sbadigliava. "Bene Io dormirò con te ... voglio dire accanto a te", ha detto durante la balbuzie. "Ogni volta che vuoi", ha detto gentilmente. Bella rannicchiata nel petto di Draco e sorrise poi vide qualcuno nella stanza si irrigidì e disse: "shhh andare a dormire" a Draco, che si muoveva accanto a lei. ha costretto a chiudere le palpebre in modo riluttante infilò nel suo sonno tranquillo a sognare il suo cavaliere in armatura brillante (draco) ...


	4. Chapter 4

Questo è per darkgothelegantgirl22, yo soy el amor i aka sono l'amore.  
e Lilithcase39girl.  
dispiace se la sua diventando noioso, ma im gonna aggiungere una canzone a questo

DISCLAIMER: i non proprio Harry Potter / twilight i personaggi possiedono la trama mi piace Draco e bella insieme Spero che vi piaccia questo

Capitolo 4: karaoke

(Bella POV)

Mi misi a sedere e sbadigliò, mi è stato disteso su qualcuno.

Poi ho capito che era draco e rannicchiata nel suo petto e fece un respiro profondo del suo profumo di menta deliziosa e gustosa cologne

e sorrise.

(Draco POV) (Scommetto che non sono stati expeecting questo ora)

Oh mio dio (mi dispiace per l'utilizzo del nome di signori è inutile)

Mi sono appena svegliato e respirato in un odore di fragola yummy.

Ho visto il suo inizio a muoversi e la tirò più vicino a me.

"Sleeping Beauty Morning" ha detto in un orecchio

(Bella POV)

"Dormire Mattina bellezza" una voce meravigliosamente liscia detto.

"Mmmm, nooo andare a dormire" ho detto

(NO si interrompe MY sonno di bellezza)

"Ehi bella, dobbiamo ottenere qualche contropiede la vostra intenzione di venire

con noi per ottenere i requisiti di scuola poi magari a

il bar karaoke "non appena ha detto karaoke ero sveglio.

"Sbrigati poi", ha detto

(Tempo di salto) (ancora in bellas pov)

Karaoke im Yay tempo andando a cantare fino a quando non mi dicono di fermarmi.

Spero di cantare bene (per draco) - Non dirgli l'ho detto.

Ho appena seguito il mio istinto al bar karaoke.

E 'assolutamente bellissimo, il mio colore preferito (verde)

è in ogni dove, la sua incredibile quante sfumature ci sono.

In questo momento im sprint allo stadio e ne ha fatto poco prima di questo

ragazza che sembra non è così decente (se sai cosa voglio dire)

salì palco.

Così im qui e im andare a cantare ...

Io ti amerò per sempre - whitney houston

e allora vado, OMG Dracos qui respiriamo bella respirare

in, out, dentro, fuori phew ha funzionato.

"Se io potessi rimanere vorrei solo essere nel vostro modo così andrò, ma so io so che penserò con voi ad ogni passo del cammino ed io, sempre ti amo, tu, tu, tu il mio tesoro mmmmm ti ricordi agrodolci che è tutto im prendendo con me, così addio, per favore non piangere sappiamo entrambi che non im cosa, avete bisogno.  
ed io, ti amerò per sempre, ti amerò per sempre,  
te.  
spero che la vita ti tratta genere, e spero che tu abbia tutto quello che sognava. e ti auguro gioia e felicità, ma soprattutto tutto questo I Wish You Love.  
ed io, ti amerò per sempre, io ti amerò per sempre, io ti amerò per sempre te, cara ti amo, oh mal sempre Amerò sempre, voi ".

(Maggio whitney houston resto in parte con il Signore)  
La folla si stava comportando come se fossero al più grande cantante del prescence mondi.  
Anche se io sono abbastanza bravo.  
Tutti urlavano "incoraggiata, incoraggiata"  
Over And Over Again E Giuro che ho visto DRACO occhiolino ME ... Sono così cantando un'altra canzone ...

dispiace, ma papà togliendo internet in un minuto, quindi devo fretta.  
SI PREGA DI SI PREGA DI LEGGERE post scriptum dimmi se alcuni dei dei testi sono errate per favore


	5. Chapter 5

dispiace se la sua noiosa Non dare la colpa la colpa a me le canzoni che catturano la mia attenzione  
(BELLA POV)

Tempo per il mio secondo a The Last Song "ho detto tristemente" awww "tutti gli altri ha detto" va bene la mia penna-ultima canzone è ... Listen di Beyonce ".

Va bene questa volta saranno gob-schioccare con la mia voce su questo.

"Ascolta, la canzone qui nel mio cuore una melodia un inizio ma non potete completare, ascoltare hmmmm al soundz dal profondo sta solo cominciando a trovare sblocco, oh è giunto il momento per i miei sogni di essere ascoltati non saranno messi da parte e trasformato in proprio tutte le cause è solito ascoltare, ascoltare io sono sola a un incrocio im non a casa nella mia stessa casa, ma im cercando di provare a dire che cosa è sulla mia mente, ma che avrebbe dovuto sapere, oh Ora Im fatto credere te, non sai quello che sto sentendo im più di lavoro hai fatto di me ho seguito la voce che hai dato a me, ora devo trovare la mia.  
avresti dovuto ascoltare c'è qualcuno qui dentro qualcuno ho pensato che è morto tanto tempo fa oh urlare ei miei sogni vengano ascoltati Non saranno messi da parte e trasformato in proprio tutte le cause è solito ascoltare, ascoltare io sono sola a un incrocio im non a casa a casa mia e im cercando di provare a dire che cosa è sulla mia mente, ma che avrebbe dovuto sapere, oh Ora Im fatto credere che,  
non sai cosa im sentirsi im più di lavoro hai fatto di me ho seguito la voce si pensa che mi hai dato ma ora devo trovare la mia.  
Non so dove mi appartengono, ma essere malato di passare, se non si, se si sogliono, ascoltare la canzone qui nel mio cuore una melodia un inizio, ma i completerà, oh, ora im fatto credere che tu, non sai cosa im sentirsi im più di lavoro, hai fatto di me, ho seguito la voce si pensa che hai dato a me, ma ora devo trovare la mia, soltanto mia "...  
"Whoooo ooo" con mia grande sorpresa che era draco,  
"Sono io o è lei suona come il cantante dei Babbani che ha vinto x-factor isabella Melanie amaro" qualcuno tra il pubblico Outloud detto: "Come fai a sapere il mio vero nome", ho detto alla donna? .  
"Noi guardiamo Babbano x-factor" oh mi gosh, grande, spero di dnt hanno ventilatori hmmmm.  
"Così, sai chi sono io" ho chiesto "come non abbiamo", ha detto.  
"Ora voi siete dentro per un ossequio" ho detto tranquillamente nel microfono, perché ho visto quella ragazza che ho camminato passato prima di iniziare sdraiato sul draco i annusò e si schiarì la gola "questa è la mia ultima canzone" ...

"Si chiama Hot N Cold di Katy Perry"  
"Si, cambiare idea, come quella ragazza" indicò viola del pensiero "cambia i vestiti, e voi, pensiamo sempre, parla sempre, cripticamente, dovrei sapere, che il tuo non va bene per me, causare il caldo poi il freddo, il tuo sì allora il tuo no, il vostro in allora il vostro, la vostra su e poi giù il tuo, il vostro torto quando il suo diritto, il proprio sostegno la sua strada, noi combattiamo ci lasciamo, ci baciamo, facciamo pace, tu non vuoi stare davvero no, tu, tu non molta voglia di andare, causare il caldo poi il freddo, il tuo sì allora il vostro no, il vostro in allora il vostro, la vostra su e poi giù il vostro, ... noi, usato per essere, proprio come due gemelli, così in sincronia, la stessa energia, nows un morto, batteria, usato per ridere, battere quella cosa, ora il tuo comune, noioso, dovrebbe sapere, che non la cambierò, causare il caldo poi il freddo, il tuo sì allora il vostro no, il tuo in poi il tuo, il tuo su e poi giù il tuo, il vostro torto quando il suo diritto, il proprio sostegno la sua strada, noi combattiamo ci lasciamo, ci baciamo, facciamo pace, tu non vuoi stare davvero no, tu, tu realmente non vuoi andare, causare il caldo poi il freddo, il vostro sì allora il vostro no, il vostro in allora il vostro, la vostra su e poi il basso.  
Qualcuno, chiamare il medico, ha ottenuto un caso di amore bipolare, bloccato su una, montagne russe, non mi posso scendere da questo giro, si, cambiare idea, come quella ragazza cambia i vestiti,  
causare il caldo poi il freddo, il tuo sì allora il vostro no, il vostro in allora il tuo, il tuo up poi il basso, il vostro torto quando il suo diritto, il proprio sostegno la sua strada, noi combattiamo ci lasciamo, ci baciamo facciamo, il tuo caldo poi il freddo, il tuo sì allora il vostro no, il vostro in allora il vostro, la vostra su e poi giù il tuo, il vostro torto quando il suo diritto, il proprio sostegno la sua strada, noi combattiamo ci lasciamo, ci baciamo facciamo up, il caldo poi il freddo , il vostro sì allora il no, il vostro in allora il vostro, la vostra su e poi giù il tuo, il vostro torto quando il suo diritto, il proprio sostegno la sua strada, noi combattiamo ci lasciamo, ci baciamo, facciamo pace, tu non vuoi stare davvero no, si , è realmente non voglio andare, il caldo poi il freddo, il tuo sì allora il vostro no, il vostro in allora il vostro, la vostra su e poi giù il vostro, la vostra su e poi il down "  
"Se katy perry era lì si sarebbe battere il culo fuori, proprio come tutti gli altri al bar, Absolutely amazing" Draco ha detto durante il tentativo di staccare Pansy di dosso "lascia che ti aiuti drago" ho detto mentre si cammina verso di loro ho disegnato la parte del potere oscuro dentro di me e puntato verso di lei. Fu costretto a tornare e spinto attraverso il muro e mattoni volato dappertutto. "Ragazza Mi dispiace che vuole draco" ho detto con una voce kiddy drago si mise a ridere. "Tu Alrite ora draco" ho detto educatamente "Perfectly bene ora bella" le diede un sorriso mozzafiato e si avvicinò al suo orecchio e sussurrò "hmmm mi piace quando il vostro possesive" rabbrividì. "Vieni Isabella" oh no Voldemort non si è limitato a chiamarmi isabella. "Cosa hai CALL ME",  
uh oh, i suoi capelli ora è rosso sangue, attenzione, i wouldnt voglio essere lì quando shes come questo. "Non chiamarla Isabella mio signore lei potrebbe farti del male e non possiamo avere che" Trixy detto in indifferenza.  
Improvvisamente due braccia erano avvolte intorno a me e io capito subito che era draco, solo la sensazione delle sue braccia muscolose, ho appena trasferito delicatamente via dal suo tocco ei miei capelli è andato a un blu triste. "Drago giuramento di sangue volevo solo un pugni con tommy over there sheesh è così sbagliato "i said obviously annoyed perché la mia capelli sono diventati verde cupo. "No, dobbiamo andare prima dumbles ecco" disse a bassa voce "lascia andare poi in fretta" dissi in fretta "Troppo tardi" Trixy ha detto "ciao tom, draco, Bellatrix, chi è questo qui" disse una voce vecchio britannico i rapidamente si girò e vide quel vecchio in un abito argento con mezzi bicchieri luna e grigia "nessuno del vostro buisness" capelli ho detto con una voce mortale "Va tutto bene im solo di venire qui perché ho sentito il canto bella", ha detto gentilmente " Oh, be 'devo andare, così bye "dissi mentre salutava siamo usciti l' edificio" hey tom, hai un segno o un marchio che si rappresenta "ho detto a Voldemort" Non mi chiamano tom, ma sì facciamo ", ha detto con un tono cauto gli ho detto "Posso vedere" e mi ha mostrato il "Marchio Nero", come lo chiamano ed è stato incredibile, serpente attorno alla croce, tutto verde, bello. Ho guardato il cielo e lo guardò e mettere un po 'oscuro potere in cielo e ha reso il marchio esattamente come quello che ho visto, ero orgoglioso, quando ho girato ho visto tutti con le espressioni sorprese, tranne tommy che stava sorridendo "i Sapevo che sentiva magia oscura in te "." Ora tutti di nuovo a Villa Malfoy "

(Tempo di saltare AL MANIERO) (Non mi piace scrivere di viaggi)

Quando tornò nella sua stanza stava leggendo il suo libro preferito ancora - Wuthering Heights ha iniziato a cantare (mi piace cantare ecco perché ho messo le canzoni tanto in)  
Mi ero perso in tanti modi diversi nel buio senza guida che conosco il costo di una mano perdente mai pensato che la grazia di Dio va di alta Ho trovato il paradiso in terra eri il mio ultimo il mio primo e poi ho sentito questa voce all'interno Ave maria Ive stato solo quando im circondato da amici come potrebbe il silenzio essere così forte, ma ho ancora andare avanti sapendo che ho te c'è solo noi quando le luci si spengono tu sei il mio paradiso in terra tu sei la mia fame, la mia sete sento sempre questa voce dentro cantando ave maria a volte l'amore può venire e passare lei da quando si è impegnato a fare piani improvvisamente ti colpisce poi ti rendi conto suo fuori del tuo bambino mani devi capire tu sei il mio paradiso in terra tu sei la mia ultima il mio primo e poi i ascoltare questa voce dentro ave maria, ave maria, ave maria "hmmm non è male avrei potuto fare ancora meglio" Mi sono detto "nessuno poteva fare di meglio che" velvetty disse una voce dietro di me sapevo che era draco così ho continuato leggendo e ha detto "grazie per il complimento" Ho sentito dei passi in modo che io alzò gli occhi e lui era lì davanti a me io ho saltato "l'uomo, mi avverte quando si ha intenzione di essere come un fantasma" dissi seccato "considerare fatto", ha detto venire vicino a me come se fossi la sua preda all'improvviso aveva ragione dal mio orecchio e mi sussurrò: "So che mi vuoi" sospirai "hmmm il fatto è che sembra di avere una ragazza" ho detto "grande im ora in uno stato d'animo blu "ho pensato" Io non im ma solo di fare qualcosa per cambiare il mio status "proprio mentre stavo andando a chiedere come, mi ha messo a tacere con le sue labbra che sapevano di menta, mmmm gustoso non volevo andare troppo lontano quindi ho si fermò a presto,  
"Così .. io sono il vostro gf oggi eh" dissi in modo compiaciuto. "Sì, in modo da rimanere ancora", ha detto i piedi congelati e pose farfalla baci su tutto il collo, sono caduto sul letto, oh grande ora mi sta in curva chiude e ora è sopra di me, letteralmente uh oh i vedere i suoi pantaloni è serraggio oh im andare a prenderlo in giro così ho basta applicare una leggera pressione lì e lì e lui geme "na ah non sto facendo adesso" ho preso in giro "damm, ma lo farò arrivare alla fine", ha detto sdraiato accanto a lei "buonanotte mio drago "

odio, l'amore che voglio recensioni pronto


	6. Chapter 6

brano dedicato lilithcase39girl (BELLA POV)  
Mi sono svegliato la mattina e ha cantato una canzone che ho studiato per anni "una stella cadente è scesa dal tuo cuore ed è atterrato nei miei occhi" Ho urlato ad alta voce come si strappò attraverso di loro e ora la sua sinistra mi cieco, le stelle della luna hanno tutti state spente mi hai lasciato nel buio, non l'alba non im giorno sempre in questo crepuscolo all'ombra del tuo cuore e nel buio posso sentire il tuo cuore battere ho provato a trovare il suono, ma poi si è fermato ed ero in buio così buio sono diventato le stelle la luna sono stati tutti spenti mi hai lasciato nel buio all'alba no no giorni im sempre in questo crepuscolo all'ombra del tuo cuore ho preso le stelle dai miei occhi e poi ho fatto una mappa e sapevo che in qualche modo ho potuto trovare la via del ritorno poi ho sentito il cuore battere eravate nel buio anche io ero rimasto al buio con te le stelle la luna sono stati tutti spenti senza nessun giorno all'alba im sempre in questo crepuscolo della stelle la luna sono stati tutti spenti senza nessun giorno all'alba im sempre in questo crepuscolo "i lentamente alzò la testa per vedere drago dormiva ancora così ho deciso di svegliarlo con un po 'd'acqua fredda" ahh urlò come una ragazzina sooo funny , ha cominciato a inseguire me intorno al maniero, ma dal momento che im altrettanto veloce ha dovuto inseguire me per molto tempo. Abbiamo finito per avere un waterfight HO VINTO hehe.  
(DOPO FIGHT ACQUA)

(DRACO POV) Spara Pansy ecco devo sit da Bella, sit Gotta bella stavo cantando nella mia testa

(BELLA POV) Shnap quella ragazza-viola-sta fissando MY draco come se fosse un pezzo di carne, ugh - non volevo lasciare in pace, ma il segno sul braccio iniziato a bruciare, sparare tommy ha bisogno di me, accidenti, cosa buon tempismo.  
io andai a Voldy, ma che non era prima di sentire lamenti provenire dalla cucina dove ho appena ERA ahhhh i miei capelli si tinse di rosso, rosso sangue ho avuto modo di camera di Tom e si fermò a guardare arrabbiata come sempre "COSA VUOI" ho detto tom si limitò a sorridere "così draco finalmente con pansy aye"  
"Come ..." i balbettò "Sapevo che sarebbe, stavo per mettere in guardia voi". "No, no" ho detto mentre si cammina di nuovo alla mia stanza quando ho avuto in ipotesi, che era lì draco "i Bella .. stiamo rompendo, ma possiamo ancora essere come migliori amici" mi ha guardato tristemente "okay, sì permette di amici soggiorno, si vede a Hogwarts ", ha annusato e andò a Tommy" c'è un modo che io possa andare a Hogwarts presto, come in ora sapete per imparare ciò che ho bisogno di "ho detto. Voldemort si limitò triste per me "sì, c'è, ma devo dire agli altri", ha detto con simpatia "Plase faccio drake ha detto che potrebbe ancora essere amici" ho detto "per favore potete inviare la mia roba lì quando lascio" ho detto felice di go "wait sicuro,  
il tuo nome c'è phoenicks giada nera, questo è come ci si arriva ...

(Quando arrivò a Hogwarts)  
(ANCORA IN BELLA POV)  
Sono andato fino alla scala presidi e guardò il gargoyle e ha chiesto "il preside è qui", non appena ha guardato a me ha fatto una porta aperta, così ho camminato attraverso di esso e vide Silente mi guardano strano ho detto "ciao sir i mi chiedevo se potevo rimanere prima dell'inizio termine e studiare per raggiungere il mio anno "ho detto implorante" naturalmente è possibile utilizzare l'area riservata, se avete bisogno di qualche studio in più non ci va, solo se i loro il permesso. " "Grazie, che è molto gentile" dissi mentre camminava davanti a lui in biblioteca "awesome" ho parlato eccitato e cominciai a leggere ...

(Inizio del termine Hogwarts)  
"Abbiamo un nuovo studente unirsi a noi quest'anno", ha detto e ho ottenuto nervoso "Diamo il benvenuto a Miss Black", ha detto con voce felice "adesso verranno ordinati"  
disse mettendo il cappello sulla mia testa "hmm un mistero, hmm coraggiosa ma astuto e gentile, ma spaventoso che uno non si vuole essere in Serpeverde o Grifondoro", ha detto ... (BELLA POV)  
"Umm che è furbo", ha chiesto ad alta voce "che sarebbe Serpeverde cara", pensò a lei ", allora mi ha messo lì dentro" sussurrò infastiditi "Serpeverde" "grazie" disse il Cappello Parlante ha wolked lentamente verso il tavolo tirando fuori il suo momento felice, ma quando si sedette al termine del tavolo ha dimenticato draco era in Serpeverde tanto per la sua felice "tempo di andare" momento dissi a me stesso e se ne andò alla biblioteca nell'area riservata, ma non sapevo quello che stavo entrando in se ho fatto quando ho sentito lamentarsi nel settore stavo andando, accidenti ora di andare ho appena fatto il giro della libreria mi importa cosa pensa la gente dnt lasciarli Ho cominciato a cantare -  
Tu appartieni a me - Taylor Swift il al telefono con la tua ragazza lei è sconvolta sta andando fuori di qualcosa che hai detto e lei non otterrete il vostro umore come faccio io, im nella mia stanza è un tipico martedì notte im ascoltare il tipo di di musica che non le piace perchè lei non saprò mai la tua storia come faccio io perchè lei indossa minigonne che indosso t-shirt, lei è capitano di allegria e di im sulle gradinate sognanti attacco il giorno in cui ti svegli e scopri che cosa il vostro ricerca è stato qui per tutto il tempo, se si vedeva che im colui che capisce Sei stato qui tutto il tempo in modo Perché non puoi vedere tu appartieni con me, tu appartieni a me camminando per le strade con voi e con i jeans logori i help smusso pensiero questo è come dovrebbe essere ridendo su un bemch parco pensando a me stesso hey non è così facile e hai ottenuto un sorriso capace di illuminare la città intera i havent visto in un po 'che ti ha portato giù dici il tuo bene io ti conosco meglio di ciò che stai facendo con una ragazza come quella che indossa i tacchi alti che indosso scarpe da ginnastica lei è il capitano allegria e im sulle gradinate dreming incontro il giorno in cui ti svegli e scopri che cosa il vostro cercando è stato qui tutto il tempo, se tu potessi vedere che im colui che capisce Sei stato qui tutto il tempo in modo Perché non puoi vedere tu appartieni a me in piedi da qui ad aspettarti alla tua porta per tutto questo tempo come puoi non saperlo baby appartieni a me, tu appartieni a me oh mi ricordo di te di guida a casa mia nel cuore della notte im colui che ti fa ridere quando quando sai che il tuo attacco a piangere Io conosco le tue canzoni preferite e mi dici attacco tuoi sogni Credo di sapere dove si appartiene Credo di sapere che è con me Non vedi che im colui che capisce Sei stato qui tutto il tempo in modo Perché non puoi vedere tu appartieni a me qui ad aspettare in piedi vicino al vostro backdoor tutto questo tempo come puoi non saperlo baby appartieni a me, tu appartieni a me, appartieni a me, hai mai pensato solo forse tu appartieni con me, tu appartieni a me "ho cominciato ad avere le lacrime agli occhi così ho cantato un'altra canzone per ottenere la mia mente da mariah carey -. sempre il mio bambino" eravamo come un bambino per un attimo nel tempo e sembrava everlating che si sarebbe sempre mia ora si vuole essere liberi in modo da im che ti permette di volare perchè so che nel mio cuore bambino il nostro amore non morirà mai, non youll essere sempre parte di me im una parte di voi indefinitamente boy non lo sai che non puoi sfuggirmi causa cara oooh youll sempre il mio bambino e bene soffermarsi su erase tempo sopraelevazione un sentimento così forte non c'è modo youre che va scuotere me oooh causa cara youll sempre il mio bambino lo fanno doop dum fare fare doop fare doop fare dum X2 Non ho intenzione di piangere e io non ti prego di soggiornare se youre deciso a lasciare ragazzo che non sta in piedi nel vostro senso, ma inevitabilmente youll essere di nuovo causare sai nel tuo cuore bambino oue amore mai concludersi youll sempre essere fuori di me im parte di te indefinitamente boy non si sa che non puoi scappare me oooh causa cara youll sempre il mio bambino e bene soffermarsi su erase tempo sopraelevazione un sentimento così forte non c'è modo youre che va scuotere me cara oooh causare Youll sempre il mio bambino so che youll essere tornato bambino quando i vostri giorni e le vostre notti ottenere un po 'ooohhh po' più fredda so che youll essere terzino destro, baby oh, baby credimi è solo una questione di tempo (di tempo) youll sempre parte di me im parte di te indefinitamente boy non si sa che non puoi scappare me oooh causa cara youll sempre il mio bambino e bene soffermarsi su erase tempo sopraelevazione un sentimento così forte non c'è modo youre che va scuotere me oooh causa youll sempre cara il mio bambino youll sempre parte di me im parte di te indefinitamente boy non lo sai che non puoi scappare me oooh causa cara youll sempre il mio bambino e bene soffermarsi su erase tempo sopraelevazione un sentimento così forte non c'è modo youre che va scuotere me oooh causa cara youll sempre il mio bambino non si doop dum faccio doop doop non fare dum "  
ho finito su un divano, alla fine in modo che io mi sono preso scrunched in una palla stretto e andò a dormire non si rendono conto del mio pubblico ...

dispiace di finirla lì, ma im davvero stanchi vedere il


	7. Chapter 7

HEY please review I woke up im my dorm? i could have sworn i was in the library when i went to sleep weird...  
" ugh time to get up " i muttered then looked at my schedule "potions, dada , astronomy, divination , huh thats all ...hmmm i might be in drakes class, cool"  
i said to myself i walked to breakfast and saw pansy walking to drake so i sat at the end of the table . Someone i didn't know was here came to me and said in a silky voice "is that you bella"  
i looked at him it was ... EDWARD " OMG hey edward " i said quietly my confidence bursted when draco broke up with me "love why are you here " he said lovingly but i didn't want him like that i wanted a friend " edward , i have magic in me " i said sadly " ive got to get ready for class" i said as i got up and walked around to the astronomy tower " i wish i had trixy" i said and am currently summoning dark power to see what trixy is doing . A mirror of smoke came in front of me , i saw trixy so i said" trixy "she looked at me " bella i never knew you could do this " she said i just told her " i know , i just needed to see you " i started to tear up " uh oh bell rang trixy i gotta go " bye " im walking to potions and i hear someone saying " we need to make her jealous and she'll be mine and cullen will be yours " hmmm ill see who they're tring to tease but i have got to get to snape's class quickly i just made it , phew, yay ,edward sat next to me " okay class we are going to make polyjuice potion , you only get 20 minutes so start" he said in a bored tone i just studied this potion and i finished first " professor i've finished what should i do now " i said to snape he smiled and walked over and whispered suggestively . I just got hit with a vision dad standing with victoria in front of him that biach she's gonna kill him 'not if i get there first " professor stand back" i said to him , he moved " draco " i spoke menacingly he turned and looked at me i showed him the vision he moved to stand up but pugsy blocked him and gave him a look " drake if you cant come ill deal with the vamp myself " i made myself dissolve and flew with the wind to forks - to my dads house victoria has been here already , the house is burning i stopped the fire and walked in dad was burnt to ash i couldn't restore him so i left him there and went to jacobs dads house " jake i need your help " i screamed ... no answer i thought where he would be a light flashed in my head sams damn ive got to move okay sams is that way and i just used magic to let me sprint like a cheetah to sams i got there as they were leaving " boys i need your help " i said to them " bella we have something important we need to do " sam said in an angry voice more important than getting the red-head leech away from la push, she killed dad " i said definitely pissed off " why are you here leech lover" said leah i got in her face and said " i dont love a leech i just wanna kill one so shut ur fucking mouth " my hair turned red " dont mess with me , im not in the mood " i said she tried to punch me but i used magic to make her fly into a tree " i told you , dont mess with me " i sensed someone was watching me i turned and saw red she's here " i spoke silently how do you turn into jakes wolf hmmm maybe this . I felt a cracking in my body mirror rise " i thought a mirror was there in front of me , i was jakes russet colour but i purple and white so i changed it , cool .  
" you coming " i thought to their brains they started following " i saw her round here watch out " i was hit with a vision victoria and voldemort fighting with the pack oh no he's not going to touch them " guys stay with me" victoria came out of the forest and i changed back to human and said " avadakedavra " she dropped dead " no one hurts someone special to me without revenge " i said jacob walked in front of me " hey bells can i come with" he said while looking to sam and the rest " sure jake come " i smiled and hugged him i told him " hold on tight " he did and we made it to malfoy manor just in time for tommy's meeting " tommy " i said to him " hey jake this is the dark lord you will call him my lord but i call him tommy " i smiled at jake " where were you bella" tommy asked accusingly " i was at my fathers house , he got killed by a red-headed biach so i killed her " i said " this is jacob black he is a shapeshifter , he wants to stay with me " i said pleadingly " you can stay with her, but you have to be on the dark side " he hissed, i looked at jake he was smiling " of course my lord " he said " okay back to the meeting, we. need. vampires."  
tommy spoke " tommy , there is a royal coven , they're called the volturi they're in volterra - italy " i said " thank you bella , trixy and rudolphus go and retrieve them " he said with authority in his voice " and you and the shapeshifter back to your room " he said politely ,for once me and jake walked out of the room and i showed him around we heard moans " great their at it again " i sighed exasperated " let's go to my room now please " i pulled him in to me and transported to my room " just think what clothes you want and they will apear on you " i said as i thought of sleeping in a small t-shirt and boy-shorts " come on in i wont bite ... much " i said jokingly " we have to go back to hogwarts tommorow, so have a good rest " i gave him a kiss then cuddled into him ...


End file.
